Mars
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Cinta dan dendam, mana yang lebih berharga bagi Gaara. Apa pun pilihannya, Gaara akan tetap menghancurkan dirinya sendiri, begitu juga orang yang dicintainya. Chap 5 up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. This FF is mine.**

* * *

 **Part 1**

Lelaki mawar itu bernama Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, ia terlihat manis namun percayalah apa yang ada dipikirannya tidak akan pernah menjadi semanis wajah rupawannya. Meskipun ia mengagungkan sebuah kata 'cinta' seperti apa yang ia goreskan di dahinya, namun setiap makna cinta yang ia keluarkan hanyalah kepahitan dari setiap tetesan racun yang akan membuatmu lumpuh, lalu mati secara perlahan.

Sangat perlahan karena bagi Gaara memberikan penderitaan lebih lama pada korbannya memiliki kesenangan tersendiri. Ia tak pernah merasa berdosa dengan perbuatannya, bagi Gaara air mata yang menetes adalah kebodohan yang berasal dari korbannya sendiri.

Lelaki itu pembawa kehancuran bagi setiap wanita yang ditaklukan. Ia mencintai seorang wanita hanya untuk dirusak. Pemujaannya adalah penggambaran rasa kecewa terhadap satu-satunya seorang wanita yang ia benci untuk seumur hidupnya, yakni ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Bagi Gaara kebahagiaan tak pernah senyata rasa sakit yang ia terima, ketika di usia di mana ia seharusnya hidup di dunia penuh kasih sayang, Gaara justru ditakdirkan tinggal dalam neraka bernama pengkhianatan. Gaara kecil dipaksa untuk memahami dunia orang dewasa yang selalu berceritakan kisah tentang keegoisan. Jika saat ini Gaara tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang lebih mengenal kata kejam, itu berasal dari pembelajarannya akan hidup, dan pembelajaran yang ia dapat membawanya pada satu tujuan, yaitu: pembalasan dendam.

* * *

 ** _Naruto disclaimer Mashashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Mars is Mine_**

 ** _Rate: M_**

 ** _Dendam tidak akan memuaskan hatimu, ia hanya akan membawamu pada tingkat yang lebih tinggi untuk merusak kehidupan orang yang kaubenci bahkan pada orang yang tak tahu apa-apa._**

* * *

Waktu selalu mengajarkan untuk bergerak cepat dan tepat, memburu apa yang ingin diraih lalu meninggalkan yang tak berguna. Untuk itu, Gaara kembali menjejakan langkahnya pada pijakan yang berhiaskan kebencian, menerobos dinding rumah sang bangsawan Hyuuga. Di sanalah incarannya berada, Hyuuga Hinata. Pemilik segala kegemerlapan cahaya, gadis dengan keindahan yang disembunyikan. Dan seorang Gaara bertekad untuk merusaknya.

Gaara terlalu membenci kesempurnaan, itu berarti Gaara harus bisa menghancurkan seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Ia begitu membenci kehidupan para Hyuuga yang bahagia sementara dirinya tenggelam seorang diri dalam kebencian yang terus membayang. Hampir setahun Gaara tak berulah, sudah saatnya ia kembali mengusik kedamaian mereka, lagi pula ia sangat merindukan sentuhan seseorang yang dengan bodohnya selalu memberikannya jalan untuk memuaskan dendamnya. Hyuuga Hinata, wanita itu akan kembali jatuh ke tangannya, sekeras apa pun penolakan yang ditampakan, cepat atau lambat Gaara akan kembali menaklukannya. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Gaara terus mengikuti permainan Hinata, dan kini setelah ia mengetahui kelemahan wanita itu Gaara tentu tak akan melepaskan Hinata dengan mudah.

"Dia sedang sendiri, di taman _cupid_." Lelaki dengan senyum palsu itu menarik perhatian Gaara yang sibuk dengan benda bundar berbahan karet. "Kau harus cepat sebelum malaikat pelindungnya datang," Sai melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Taman _cupid_?" Gaara tersenyum indah setara keindahan Dewa Mars, sang pembawa kerusakan. Ia menepuk pundak Sai penuh rasa puas atas informasi yang dibawanya.

"Pastikan Neji tak berada di sekitar taman itu, karena ini saatnya aku membangkitkan para _Cupid_ di taman itu."

Gaara berlalu meninggalkan Sai tanpa perlu mendengarkan jawaban. Ia tahu Sai selalu bisa diandalkan. Menangani seorang Neji yang _posesiv_ tentu tidak mudah, namun Sai pernah menangani keadaan yang lebih menantang dari sekedar mencegah si malaikat pelindung berada di sekitar tuannya.

Hinata terduduk memangku pensil dengan sebuah buku sketsa gambar. Sebuah tempat di mana cahaya berkumpul membiaskan kemilau sang Dewi _Aphrodhite_. Jemarinya bergerak lincah menggoreskan keindahan bunga _cattleya_ yang memiliki pesona dewasa sesuai maknanya.

"Hai!" Gaara memulai langkah pertamanya dengan penuh keyakinan, begitu percaya diri dengan pengalaman dan pesonanya.

"Bolehkah aku menemanimu, Nona Hyuuga?"

Tak ada gadis mana pun yang tak akan terjerat dengan pesona lelaki bunga itu. Hinata menatap sosok pemuda tampan di hadapannya, hatinya bergemuruh dengan rasa takut, ia takut tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Gaara memiliki warna rambut merah seindah kelopak mawar, mata indah secerah biru langit namun sekaligus terlihat _ghotic_ yang membuatnya tampak seperti pangeran dari kegelapan. Hinata tak yakin bisa terus menerus bersandiwara.

"A-ano, silahkan." Gadis Hyuuga itu menjawab dengan hati dipenuhi rasa gelisah yang mulai meluap seperti minuman soda yang dikocok.

Hinata tentu mengenal seorang Gaara, lelaki yang sangat populer di sekolah ini. Menjadi senior selama dua tahun berturut-turut tentu membuatnya selalu terkenal dari tahun ke tahun, hanya Gaara satu-satunya siswa yang tetap tinggal kelas sementara teman-temanya sudah memulai kehidupanya dalam dunia perkuliahan. Dan Hinata tahu betul masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi pemuda itu hingga ia bisa tetap tinggal kelas, Gaara yang tak bisa diatur, Gaara yang suka main-main, bahkan jika itu berarti mempermainkan hatinya, Hinata tahu betul Gaara yang ada dihadapannya.

Duduk berdua dengan gadis pendiam seperti Hinata membuat sang penakluk mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Sejak Gaara mulai menjalankan aksinya, Gaara terus memancing Hinata dengan obrolan-obrolan yang ringan, namun sikap Hinata terlalu pasif. Sejak tadi hanya Gaara yang terus memulai pembicaraan mereka, si gadis hanya menjawab seperlunya.

"Hosh …," Gaara mengembuskan napas panjangnya, lalu dengan jemari panjangnya ia mencubit pangkal hidungnya. Layaknya lelaki dengan tumpukan beban Di ujung hidungnya.

"A-apa engkau baik-baik saja?" Hinata tak seharusnya mengkhawatirkan lelaki itu, ia sebaiknya mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hn." Tidak! Gaara tidak pernah baik-baik saja, terutama selama setahun ini, tanpa sentuhan yang memabukan yang kerap ia rampok dari seseorang.

Hinata memainkan jemarinya pada buku sketsa, mengetukan pensil yang terselip di jemarinya. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Gaara. Sesekali jemarinya menyelusuri helaian kertas yang penuh dengan garis hitam yang telah membentuk sekelompok bunga, goresan gambar yang dibuat Hinata terlihat rapih. Diam-diam Gaara mengagumi ukiran indah itu.

Gaara tersenyum, " Hanya terasa terlalu sunyi." Dan Gaara tidak pernah menyukai kesunyian, bagi Gaara kesunyian terlalu menakutkan.

" _Gomen_." Hinata semakin menundukan wajah, surai panjang keunguannya menutupi wajah Hinata.

Gaara tidak suka kesunyian dan lebih tidak suka lagi jika keindahan yang dipujanya tak terlihat. Bahkan penghalang itu terus mengusik konsentrasinya dengan keharuman dan warna misterius yang nampak gemerlapan di bawah sinar mentari. Jemari Gaara tak terkendali, ia menyentuh surai lembut Hinata yang menari-nari tertiup embusan angin, surai panjang itu ia selipkan di belakang telinga Hinata. Jemari telunjuk Gaara menyentuh telinga Hinata, menyusuri lingkarannya dengan sangat perlahan.

Tubuh Hinata bereaksi dengan sentuhan Gaara yang terasa seperti sengatan listrik. Bahu gadis Hyuuga itu pun menjadi kaku seperti kelopak bunga yang tertutupi salju. Hinata gemetar dalam kerinduan yang merayap pada tiap sentuhan yang diterimanya.

"Maaf untuk apa Hinata? Untuk membuatku kehilangan harga diri?" Gaara berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata, begitu dekat hingga setiap embusan hangat napas Gaara terasa menggelitik tengkuknya.

Hinata tak mampu bergerak, "Gaara- _kun_!"

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam Hinata?"

Jemari Gaara mulai mengunci wajah mungil Hinata, memutar wajah Hinata yang sejak tadi tak pernah mau memandang wajah tampannya. Hidung Gaara yang begitu dekat mulai berani menempel pada kulit Hinata. Menyusuri kelembutan pipi Hinata lalu menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung bangir Hinata. Mata bulan Hinata terpejam erat saat Gaara menggesekan hidung mereka penuh dengan rasa kerinduan.

"Kumohon jangan lagi menolakku, Sayang."

Hinata mulai membuka matanya perlahan, keduanya saling menatap dalam, mencoba saling menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

"Ini terlalu menyiksaku!" Gaara mulai membuka pikirannya yang selama ini selalu ia sembunyikan.

Hinata tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia sadar, bersama Gaara terlalu beresiko baginya. Ia tak mau terjebak lagi ke dalam jerat Gaara, sudah setahun Hinata bisa lepas dengan berusaha tak menghiraukannya dan kalau perlu ia hanya akan berperan layaknya orang asing.

Namun perjuangan lelaki itu untuk mendapatkan Hinata terlalu luar biasa bagi wanita mana pun, Hinata takkan mudah terlepas dari jeratan sang Dewa.

"Lepaskan aku!" tubuh Hinata bergetar.

"Kumohon, jangan menjauhiku," suara Gaara terdengar putus asa.

Hinata tak mampu lagi membendung kepedihannya, semua rasa sakit dan kecewa meleleh bersama air mata yang kini mengalir. Hinata mengetahui segalanya, tentang alasan seorang Gaara yang sudah selama tiga bulan ini terus mencari perhatiannya. Hinata tahu Gaara mendekati gadis seperti dirinya tentu bukan semata karena perasaan cinta. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang memang telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seorang pemuda tampan seperti Gaara.

"Kenapa harus aku, Gaara- _kun_?" Hinata mencoba kuat tak terlihat semakin lemah.

Gaara mengecup bibir Hinata keras, melumatnya dengan gairah yang selama ini tersembunyi dengan rapih. Hinata hanya mampu mengikuti permainan ini. Hanya berharap ia tak lepas kendali dan dibutakan oleh perasaan cintanya. Sabaku no Gaara adalah lelaki yang berbahaya.

Gaara melepaskan tautan bibirnya yang mulai rakus dengan rasa manis bibir Hinata. "Tidakkah kau mengerti?" Gaara menatap Hinata begitu lembut, membuat wajah Hinata tampak merona indah lebih indah dari lukisan _sunset_. Bagi Gaara, Kegugupan Hinata selalu terlihat lucu di matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Gaara.

Hinata terlihat salah tingkah sekaligus takut, haruskah ia percaya dengan perkataan seorang Gaara, sementara ia tahu lelaki ini adalah anak dari wanita yang kini menjadi ibu tirinya. Wanita yang telah menikahi lelaki lain tak lama ditinggalkan suaminya yang belum lama meninggal, lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keluarganya di selendia baru dan tinggal bersama ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Tidak! Hinata takut sakit hati, Gaara hanya mempermainkannya. Ia bahkan tahu pemuda tampan ini adalah seorang _player_. Sudah banyak gadis yang menangis karenanya. Sebelum Gaara kembali mengejar-ngejar dirinya, Hinata juga sudah sering menangis karena Gaara. Menangis diam-diam karena perasaan cintanya yang terpendam, sekaligus menangisi cinta terlarangnya, siapa sangka Gaara yang dulu cinta pertama Hinata, kini menjadi saudara tirinya yang penuh dengan amarah dan dendam.

Tanpa sadar denyut di hati Hinata terasa lebih ngilu dan menusuk, layaknya duri yang sedang tumbuh dalam daging hatinya. Ada air mata yang lolos dan perlahan menyusuri pipi putih Hinata. Ada kilatan rasa bersalah muncul dari tatapan Gaara, hanya sekejap lalu digantikan dengan mimik kebencian Gaara.

"Kau menangis?" Gaara terkekeh pelan dan tertahan, "Kenapa? Kita sudah sering memainkan peran ini. Aku mengejarmu lalu kau menolakku."

"Karena aku mencintaimu!" Hinata menatap tajam lelaki brengsek di hadapannya, "Kau tahu dari dulu hingga sekarang, aku ... mencintaimu," kata terakhir Hinata terdengar begitu lirih.

"Permainan ini jadi tidak seru lagi." Seringai Gaara terlihat menjijikan di mata Hinata, ia jadi seperti wanita murahan yang mudah ditaklukan.

Gaara memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Hinata. Ia memunggungi Hinata saat ia akan beranjak pergi dan berucap, "Tapi kalau kausudah tak bisa menahan perasaanmu lagi ...," ucap Gaara dengan nada angkuhnya, "aku bisa memuaskanmu, adikku tersayang." Gaara pun meninggalkan Hinata sendiri dengan rasa kesalnya.

Kepalan tangan Hinata semakin mengerat dalam pangkuannya. Harga diri seorang Hyuga Hinata benar-benar sudah hancur, "Malam ini, aku ingin bercinta denganmu," ucap Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Hinata sempat melihat langkah kaki Gaara yang terhenti lalu tanpa sekalipun menengok pemuda itu kembali berlalu.

* * *

Note: ini cerita oneshot yang kubuat MC. Kemungkinan akan ada perubahan besar untuk menyesuaikan jalan cerita. Kita lihat saja perkembangannya, semoga saya bisa menyelasaikannya, terlebih saya belum pernah membuat MC, jika berhasil ini akan menjadi Fiction MC pertama saya.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfiction is mine.**_

* * *

 ** _Part 2_**

Gaara memandang penuh kebencian atas kebahagiaan Karura di antara para Hyuuga. Kini, wanita itu pun seorang Hyuuga.

"Hinata-c _han_ , kau harus makan yang banyak." Karura mengambilkan potongan kecil daging pedas-manis kesukaan Hinata ke dalam mangkuk nasi putri tirinya.

"Apa kamu diet? Belakangan ini kamu selalu makan sedikit," tanyanya penuh perhatian.

"Hmm." Hinata menggelengkan kepala, mulutnya aktif mengunyah.

"Kamu harus tambah lagi," desak Karura dengan senyum ramah.

Hinata menelan makananya cepat, "Bagaimana jika aku jadi gendut?"

"Kamu lebih imut jika terlihat gendut, jadi di mansion ini aku akan jadi yang tercantik, hehee," Karura terkekeh lembut. Suara tawa wanita muda itu terdengar anggun.

" _Kaasan_ sungguh licik, seperti ibu tiri Putri Salju saja, hehehe," timpal Hanabi. " _Kaasan_ jangan lupa masih ada aku sebagai sainganmu."

"Kalau Hanabi- _chan_ yang menjadi lawanku, aku menyerah saja."

"Jadi, _Kaasan_ mengakui akulah yang tercantik di Mansion ini."

"Tentu saja, Hanabi- _chan_ memang yang paling cantik," puji Karura.

Semenjak Karura menikahi Hiashi kediaman Hyuuga jadi lebih hangat. Hinata pun tak lagi kesepian, Karura sudah seperti seorang ibu, teman bahkan kakak yang selalu memanjakannya. Terlebih bagi Hanabi, ia yang tak pernah mengenal sosok seorang ibu akhirnya mendapatkan kasih sayang itu dari Karura.

Gaara ingin menjauhkan langkah kakinya dari suara tawa yang semakin menusuk hati. Segala kegetiran dan pahitnya hidup telah ia alami, tapi tak pernah membuatnya terbiasa. Rasanya masih sama sakitnya seperti pertama kali ia dikhinati.

Gaara masih tak bisa menerima jika ibu yang sangat dibencinya bahagia, sementara dia menederita seorang diri. Ia bersyukur _tousan_ nya telah meninggalkan dunia yang tak pernah bepihak pada mereka. Benar kata orang, terkadang kematian pun bisa menjadi kebaikan.

Hinata menangkap siluet bayangan saudara tirinya, "Gaara- _kun_ ," bisiknya lirih.

Ada perasaan sedih yang menyusup ke dalam hatinya tiap kali Hinata menatap mata Gaara yang suram. Tiba-tiba Hinata tak berselera pada makanannya.

Gaara yang mengunjungi kediaman Hyuuga tak menduga harus menyaksikan kebahagiaan mereka, Hyuuga Hiashi yang sibuk dengan perjalanan bisnisnya ternyata sudah pulang. Pemilihan waktu yang tidak tepat untuk Gaara berkunjung kembali ke rumah lamanya.

"Pengacau sudah kembali," Neji berkata dengan sinis. Perkataan sepupu Hinata itu tak pernah Gaara anggap, sejak dulu Neji memang tak pernah menyukainya.

"Jaga sikapmu, Neji." Hiashi memandang datar kedatangan anak tirinya, "Duduk dan bergabunglah dengan kami, Gaara- _kun_ ," perintah Hiashi tak pernah terbantahkan.

Gaara menyeret kakinya menuju kursi yang selalu kosong, posisi yang tersisa untuknya itu tak ada yang menempati atau mengubah pengaturan duduknya. Setiap kali keluarga Hyuuga berkumpul, Hiashi akan menempati ujung meja makan sebagai center, dan Neji yang berada di sebelah kirinya, sementara di sebelah Neji ada Hinata. Barisan kiri ditempati oleh Karura yang tepat berhadapan dengan Hinata, lalu Hanabi si bungsu Hyuuga berada di sebelah Karura. Dan pada posisi sejajar dengan Neji itulah tersedia kursi kosong yang hanya menjadi milik Gaara, tepat di sebelah kanan Hiashi.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda," sapa seorang pelayan tua. Seingat Gaara senyuman pelayan di hadapannya tak pernah berubah, masih sama seperti saat Gaara menginjakkan kakinya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Anda pasti ingin makan steak daging domba. Nyonya selalu menyediakannya untuk Tuan." Dan tentu saja kejujuran yang selalu sama yang kerap Gaara dengar.

"Boleh juga," Gaara merespon dengan ramah. Senyuman Gaara hampir seperti lukisan di wajah seorang pantonim, lebar namun palsu. Si Pelayan bergegas menyediakan makanan favorit tuannya, steak daging domba selalu menjadi favorit Gaara, anggota keluarga yang lain tidak ada yang menyukai daging itu, mereka lebih memilih daging sapi.

"Apa kabarmu, Hiashi- _sama_? Kudengar perjalanan bisnismu cukup panjang," Gaara memulai sapaannya.

"Hn." Hiashi mengunyah makanannnya dengan anggun dan terdidik, tidak ada satupun keluarga Hyuuga yang boleh membuka mulutnya saat makanan memenuhi mulutnya. Tapi percakapan di antara mereka masih bisa terjalin dengan sopan. "Bisnis adalah napasku Gaara-kun, kehidupan seorang pria."

Gaara menyeringai, lelaki baya di hadapannya memang sangat tangguh. Semenjak kerajaan bisnis jatuh ke tangan Hiashi, perusahan keluarga Hyuuga makin berkembang dan sekarang sedang menempati masa kejayaannya. Perusahaan Hyuuga pada awalnya menginjak pada bisnis _fashion_ , dan kini merambah pada peternakan domba terbesar yang berpusat di Selendia Baru. Bisnis yang dulu dikembangkan Rai, ayah kandung Gaara sebagai pemasok bahan mentah wol kepada perusahaan Hyuuga itu kini diambil alih oleh Hiashi. Semenjak kematian Rai dan Hiashi menikahi istri dari mendiang mitra bisnisnya, perternkan Rai kini semakin berkembang, lahan yang hanya beberapa ratus hektar menjadi lebih luas, hingga sekarang bisnis keluarga Hyuuga bisa mencakup pada impor bahan makanan seperti susu, mentega, dan tentu saja daging.

"Bagaimana keadaan paman Yoshimaru di _Shout Island_?" Gaara bertanya pada Hiashi tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, kedua tangannya sibuk memegang pisau dan garpu untuk memotong steak kesukaaannya yang sudah tersaji.

"Dia sehat dan terlihat jauh lebih baik sekarang." Dengusan lolos dari hidung Gaara yang mancung, "Sudah lama kaut tak mengujunginya, ia sering sekali menanyakanmu Gaara- _kun_." Hiashi memandang anak tirinya dengan mata tajam yang dapat diartikan kekecewaan atau mungkin kebencian. Gaara menangkap pandangan itu dengan gemuruh hati yang penuh dengan tantangan, tangannya yang terlatih memotong daging kesukaannya dalam kesuyian tak ada suara gesekan kasar yang terdengar dari pisau dan piring datar yang digunakannya.

"Benarkah? Lain kali aku akan mengunjunginya." Gaara menyuapkan irisan daging kecil, sambil melirik ke arah Hinata. Wajah adik tirinya itu terlihat pucat, sesaat pandangan mereka saling bertemu, dengan cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya.

Semenjak kehadiran Gaara, acara makan malam keluarga Hyuuga pun berjalan dalam ketegangan, percakapan ibu dan anak perempuannya tiba-tiba terhenti, hanya ada pembicaraan antara lelaki yang dingin dan kaku. Hanabi yang biasanya cerewet pun sudah tak memiliki minat membuka mulutnya.

Seusai makan malam Gaara kembali menempati kamarnya, sudah hampir satu tahun ini Gaara memutuskan tinggal mandiri di _apartement_ yang dulu dibeli Sabaku Rai untuk perjalanan bisnisnya, walaupun Rai lebih sering menginap di mansion Hyuuga saat ia berada di Jepang. Kedua keluarga itu memang sudah lama menjalin hubungan erat. Gaara memutuskan membasuh tubuhnya dengan air sebelum ia menerima undangan bercinta dari adik tirinya yang manis.

Bercinta, Gaara ingin tetawa saat ia mendengar permintaan adik yang paling dibencinya itu. Menghadapi Hiashi di meja makan dan kini mereka dalam atap yang sama membuat Gaara merasa terjebak, Hinata pasti sengaja mengundangnya untuk datang ke kediaman Hyuuga yang selama ini dia hindari, terutama jika ada Hiashi di atap yang sama. Wanita licik, sudah hampir dua tahun Gaara menjadikan Hinata sebagai media balas dendamnya terhadap Hyuuga Hiashi. Selama itu Gaara dan Hinata tidak pernah benar-benar bercinta, yang sebenarnya terjadi Gaara memperkosa adiknya itu. Hampir setiap hari sejak Hinata menginjak usia empat belas tahun, Gaara menjadikan tubuh Hinata sebagai budak seksnya, menyiksa tubuh sekaligus mental putri kesayangan musuhnya itu. Bodohnya, adik tirinya yang manis itu menjaga rahasia kebejatannya dari seluruh keluarga.

Gaara tak pernah perduli dengan apa yang dirasakan Hinata, selama ini ia mengira Hinata mencintainya sejak pertama kali mereka berkenalan, dengan keuntungan itu Gaara memaksa Hinata untuk meyerahkan keperawanannya. Saat itu terjadi Gaara sendiri baru menginjak usia enam belas tahun, Hinata bahkan belum mendapatkan siklus menstruasinya saat tangan Gaara menyentuh privasinya dengan kasar. Membayangkan tubuh mungil Hinata kala itu membuat ereksinya mengeras seperti kayu, sudah hampir setahun Gaara tak memiliki kesempatan menyentuh tubuh adik tirinya lagi. Selama itu mereka berperan seperti orang asing yang tak saling mengenal atau jika Gaara merindukan tubuh Hinata ia akan menggoda Hinata sebagai seorang _player_ yang kerap berakhir dengan Gaara mendapatkan teman dekat Hinata di sekolah. Jika Hinata bersikap dingin padanya, Gaara selalu tahu cara menyakiti hati Hinata.

Gaara memang terkenal _player_ tapi kebejatan seksnya hanya ia lampiaskan pada Hyuuga Hinata, selama dua tahun Gaara menyetubuhi Hinata, ia kerap berselingkuh dan menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain yang seumuran, atau berkencan dengan teman dekat Hinata. Gaara sering membawa teman kencannya itu ke kediaman Hyuuga hanya untuk membuat hati Hinata hancur dengan melihat ia mencumbu wanita lain. Dan itu berhasil dengan sempurna, Hinata yang dulu periang menjadi gadis yang pemurung dan selalu terlihat sedih, yang tak pernah Hinata tahu adalah Gaara tidak benar-benar melakukan hubungan seks dengan korbannya yang lain. Tapi tetap saja semua itu mengacaukan kehidupan Hinata, beberapa kali Hinata mengalami kecelakaan karena kurang berhati-hati, pikirannya tak terkontrol ia menjadi perempuan yang berperilaku ceroboh. Terpeleset di kamar mandi, berendam terlalu lama dalam _jazuci_ yang penuh dengan air panas hingga menyebabkannya pusing dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah segar, Hinata bahkan sempat mengalami kecelakaan saat ia nekad mengendarai mobilnya seorang diri padahal ia belum mendapatkan ijin mengemudi. Selama itu Gaara menikmati kehancuran yang dia perbuat pada wanita yang sama sekali tak bersalah itu, satu-satunya kesalahan Hinata hanyalah ia terlalu mencintai Gaara.

Saat Hinata mulai belajar untuk membenci Gaara semua sudah sangat sia-sia, Hinata terlanjur jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada pria brengsek itu. Berkali-kali Hinata mencoba menghindari Gaara agar ia tak lagi tenggelam dalam dendam tak masuk akal yang dilampiaskan padanya. Namun semua sia-sia, Hinata selalu takluk pada sentuhan kasar dan keras seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Gaara yang selesai membersihkan tubuhnya bersiap memenuhi undangan Hinata. Ia memakai baju tidur berbahan sutra yang tersedia dalam ruangan khusus yang menyimpan semua pakaian mewahnya. Kamar Hinata terletak di ujung lorong yang sama dengan kamar Gaara yang berada di lantai dua, tepat di depan kamar Gaara ada kamar Neji. Sedangkan kamar ibunya ada di lantai satu, begitu pula dengan kamar Hanabi yang tak jauh dari kamar lama _tousan_ nya. Sebenarnya Hanabi kerap melihat _tousan_ nya tertidur di kamar lamanya, Hiashi bahkan jarang sekali menempati kamar barunya bersama dengan Karura. atau sebenarnya Hiashi memang tidak pernah tidur bersama dengan istrinya. Gadis kecil itu tak pernah berpikir terlalu jauh mengenai perilaku orang dewasa. Bahkan saat Hanabi melihat Gaara menyakiti tubuh kakak perempuan satu-satunya, Hanabi hanya merasa kasihan pada Hinata tapi sayang rasa takutnya terhadap Gaara terasa lebih besar hingga ia hanya diam saja setiap kali melihat Hinata menangis, Hanabi pernah ingin mengadukan kelakuan Gaara pada ayahnya tapi Hinata melarangnya. Dunia orang dewasa bagi bocah tujuh tahun itu tampak tak masuk akal, terlebih saat Hinata memohon pada bocah itu dengan terisak untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun pada _tousan._

Daun pintu kamar Hinata terlihat kokoh dan ukirannya terlihat tua, Gaara memandang pintu itu dengan sisa-sisa kenangan lamanya. Ia mengingat percintaan mereka dibalik pintu itu, bukan hal yang bisa ia banggakan namun ia tak bisa mengingkari setiap kenikmatan yang ia curi membuatnya tak pernah menyesal menjadi orang yang jahat bagi Hinata. Gaara menelepon Hinata, mengetuk pintu hanya akan membuat Neji sang penjaga curiga. Pada deringan ketiga Gaara bisa mendengar suara lembut yang membuat ereksinya seperti tersengat.

"Gaara _-kun_."

"Buka pintunya, aku di depan kamarmu." Tanpa mendengar jawaban Hinata, Gaara mematikan _smartphone_ nya.

Hinata tahu konsekuensi mengijinkan seorang iblis masuk ke kamarnya, ia memang akan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang sebenarnya ia rindukan juga, tapi lebih dari itu ia harus mempersiapkan kehancuran hatinya kembali. Selalu ada kerusakan yang harus Hinata perbaiki tiap kali ia menerima kenikmatan penuh dosa.

TBC

Percayalah ini akan update lama dan akan ada banyak kesalahan pada tiap plotnya dan perlu banyak perubahan. Karena ini sebenarnya FF oneshot yang kujadiakan multichapter hingga tiap plotnya masih beranjak dengan meraba-raba dalam alur yang buram.


	3. Chapter 3

Pikiran Hinata lumpuh, kewarasannya hilang begitu saja. Yang tersisa hanya debaran jantungnya yang menggila di bawah sentuhan kakak tirinya. Bibir Gaara melahap bibirnya dengan liar, ia memerangkap tubuh Hinata dalam himpitan tembok yang keras. Ciuman Gaara tidak mau terputus bahkan saat tubuhnya memerlukan pasokan udara, Gaara seakan ingin merampok napas gadis dalam dekapannya.

Tangan Gaara bergerak lincah di balik baju tidur Hinata, jemarinya menyusuri tiap rusuk Hinata yang terbungkus oleh kulit yang hangat dan lembut, jemari itu terus meluncur dari perut hingga tepat ke dada besar Hinata. Tanpa ragu Gaara meremas daerah sensitive itu dengan keras, membuat Hinata tak mampu menahan rintihannya.

Gaara berhenti menciumnya, ia melihat ke dalam mata Hinata. Ada gairah dan amarah yang bergelut menjadi satu. Gaara tahu Hinata menginginkannya sekaligus menelan bulat-bulat kepedihan hatinya. Sejenak nurani pemuda itu berteriak, memaki perbuatannya yang telah menjerumuskan Hinata pada napsu seks yang tak terkendali.

Hyuuga Hinata yang terhormat benar-benar telah rusak. Wanita itu menggeliat, mengangkang di bawah kungkungan tubuh Gaara yang tak berhenti mendesak. Sudah tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang terasa, hanya kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat bagian tubuh Gaara menerobos masuk secara perlahan dan lembut. Pandangan mereka bertemu, suara napas keduanya terasa berat dan kelelahan padahal mereka baru memulai permainannya.

Melihat bibir Hinata yang merekah Gaara pun menangkapnya lalu melumat kelembutan itu berkali-kali hingga terdengar suara desahan napas keduanya memburu. Gaara menggerakan tubuhnya dalam irama yang menghentak, menghujam tubuh Hinata tanpa ampun, setiap erangan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata terdengar seperti sorak-sorai semangat yang makin membuat gairahnya terus menuntut hingga pergumulan liar keduanya memuncak dalam getaran yang paling rentak.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi K.**_

 _ **This FF is mine**_

 _ **Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), etc.**_

 _ **Rate : M+**_

 _ **Dedicated for all reader who give a feedback thank you for patience.**_

 _ **Mungkin saja, cinta bisa hadir dalam hati seorang iblis.**_

 _ **Kuperingatkan sekali lagi jika tidak suka dengan karakter Hinata dalam FF-ku sebaiknya jangan dilanjutkan untuk membacanya karena cerita ini akan berkembang pada suatu penyakit tertentu.**_

* * *

Bulan di langit hampir sampai di puncak menjadi pusat bintang dengan ukuran terbesar yang terlihat di bumi, mata jade Gaara memandang langit dengan pikiran dipenuhi beban berat, cahaya keemasan menyusup di kaca jendela yang tirainya terbuka lebar, angin malam yang berembus menerpa tubuh _half naked_ Gaara yang terlihat menggairahkan. Pemuda itu menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkan asapnya dengan sangat perlahan, Gaara sengaja membuka jendela kamar Hinata untuk menikmati pesona bulan purnama, sementara itu tubuh Hinata terbaring nyaman di bawah selimutnya.

Gadis itu sudah sangat kelelahan setelah memberikan kenikmatan beberapa ronde untuk kakaknya, andai saja Hinata tidak merengek kelelahan Gaara pasti masih menjajah tubuhnya, kadang Hinata tak habis pikir dari mana datangnya kekuatan pemuda itu.

Hinata sendiri mengakui kehebatan Gaara yang selalu bisa memuaskannya, sejak Gaara tak pernah menyentuhnya lagi, Hinata memang sempat berhubungan dengan beberapa pria, namun tak pernah ada yang sehebat Gaara dalam permainan di atas ranjang, lagipula beberapa teman kencan Hinata masih sangat amatiran. Hinata pun tak pernah berhubungan lama dengan pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Selama setahun ini saja Hinata baru berkencan dengan tiga orang yang berbeda, tapi salah satu di antaranya bukanlah kekasih Hinata. Seorang lagi adalah teman dekatnya, keduanya berhubungan intim dalam status teman, dan keduanya pun tak ada keinginan untuk merubah status hubungan mereka menskipun telah melakukan hubungan seks berkali-kali.

Suara dering telepon memenuhi kamar Hinata yang temaram, lagu yang ter _setting_ pada _smartphone_ gadis itu mengalun merdu, di tengah-tengah pergumulan Hinata dan Gaara tadi sebenarnya suara panggilan itu sudah berkali-kali terdengar, keduanya sudah terlalu mabuk dalam nuansa bercinta mereka hingga tak menghiraukan panggilan itu, Gaara bahkan tidak perduli dengan bunyi _smartphone_ Hinata yang kembali mengusik lamunannya di dekat jendela.

Hinata yang terlihat mulai terusik memutuskan keluar dari kenyamanan selimut tebalnya, Hinata melangkah menuju asal suara yang jelas berasal dari meja belajar miliknya. Siluet tubuhnya terlihat indah tanpa ada sehelai benang pun pada tiap lekukan tubuhnya. Gaara menyaksikan pergerakan lunglai Hinata dengan tatapan yang tak teralihkan, bahkan keindahan bulan tidak semenarik pergerakan tubuh Hinata yang memesona di mata sang pemuda, sepertinya Gaara ingin merengkuh tubuh Hinata lagi.

"Halo." Suara Hinata yang terdengar serak mengusik telinga Gaara, pemuda itu meninggalkan kursinya lalu mendekati Hinata yang sibuk dengan si penelepon.

Gaara membawa tubuh telanjang Hinata menuju kursi yang berada di dekat jendela, ia kembali menduduki kursi itu dengan membawa tubuh Hinata dalam pangkuannya. Hinata tak bisa menolaknya, ia sibuk mendengarkan temannya berbicara.

Hampir sepuluh menit Hinata mengabaikan Gaara dan sibuk dengan temannya itu, sesekali Hinata tertawa dan menimpali dengan perkataan yang terdengar janggal di pendengaran Gaara. Pemuda itu tahu siapa orang di seberang sana yang berani menelepon Hinata di tengah malam begini, Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum sinis dengan keakraban keduanya.

" _Oke_ , besok malam aku tidak ada acara. Ya ... tentu saja." Hinata mengabaikan belaian jemari Gaara di perutnya.

Semakin lama Hinata merasakan tengkuknya dibelai oleh napas hangat seseorang, Gaara lalu menciumi sepanjang bahunya dengan gaya butterfly kiss membuat Hinata merinding, hampir saja Hinata tak bisa menahan eranganya saat jemari Gaara dengan nakal memelintir nipple-nya.

Hinata menjauhi _smartphone_ -nya, "Gaara- _kun_ , aku sedang bicara dengan temanku."

Hinata mencoba menolak sentuhan kakaknya, tapi semakin ia menolak Gaara semakin liar bermain dengan bagian-bagian sensitifnya, "Gaara ... akhh!" Hinata merasa begitu malu hingga menekap mulutnya yang meloloskan erangan.

'Hinata ... kau sedang bersama kakak tirimu?' seorang di seberang sana mengenali nama yang disebut Hinata.

"Ya, Sasuke- _chan_ , _gomenne_ ... akuh ... Hmm! Nanti kita bicara lagi."

Hinata mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. lalu berbalik menghadap wajah Gaara, dan mulai membalas godaan nakal kakaknya dengan ciuman yang Hinata berikan di wajah Gaara tanpa jeda, Hinata mencium kening Gaara, hidung, kedua pipi, hingga melumat bibir pemuda itu, Hinata siap kembali menerima kenikmatan dari kakaknya.

Gaara yang merasa telah berhasil mengusik pembicaraan keduanya berpikir licik, ia membuat tubuh Hinata bangun dari pangkuannya, lalu berdiri dan sekilas mencium bibir Hinata. Gaara mengambil baju atasannya dan memakainya, ia melirik tubuh Hinata yang masih berdiri kaku di bawah siraman rembulan, jika saja ego Gaara tidak sedang memuncak ia pasti sudah tergiur untuk kembali menerjang Hinata dan kembali bermain di atas ranjang Hingga pagi menyapa. Sayangnya, pemuda itu sudah terlanjur kesal dengan teman bicara Hinata di telepon. Tanpa mengucapkan selamat malam Gaara meninggakan Hinata dengan perasaan kesepian yang tiba-tiba menyapa kamarnya.

"Kakak yang menyebalkan," gumam Hinata. ia menatap kepergian Gaara dengan mata sendu. "Selamat malam, _Niichan_." Bisikan itu hanya ia sendiri yang bisa mendengarkannya.

* * *

Pagi harinya Hinata terbangun kesiangan, untungnya Sasuke berhasil membangunkan Hinata dengan suara dering teleponnya, wajah Hinata tampak berseri setelah tersiram air, walaupun semalam ia kurang tidur tapi kegiatannya malam itu memberikan dampak baik, ia akhirnya bisa tidur pulas tanpa mimpi.

Hinata keluar dari kamar dengan senyuman yang tak pudar dari wajahnya, ia melihat Gaara yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya sendiri, kamar Hinata adalah center dari jajaran kamar milik kakak-kakaknya—Neji dan Gaara—ia menatap tubuh Gaara yang bersender, tangannya bersedekap di antara perut dan dada bidang yang semalam Hinata kecup.

" _Ohayo,_ _Onii-chan_." Gaara menatap wajah Hinata yang bersemu, terlihat cantik. Tanpa membalas sapaan Hinata ia menarik tangan Hinata lalu melumat bibir plum Hinata yang sangat ia rindukan, padahal baru semalam Gaara menikmati bibir itu tanpa jeda. Saat Gaara meninggalkan kamar Hinata semalam, sebenarnya Gaara sangat menyesali keputusannya, seharus Gaara tak memiliki perasaan cemburu melihat adik tirinya itu dekat dengan lelaki lain. Apalagi Gaara sudah tahu sepak terjang Hinata dengan beberapa lelaki, termasuk hubungannya dengan lelaki yang semalam mengganggu kebersamaan mereka.

Hinata yang saat ini adalah sosok wanita yang mudah bergairah pada setiap sentuhan, dan keadaan itu diciptakan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Gaara masih sibuk mencuri manisnya bibir Hinata, saat ia merasa remasan di bajunya semakin kuat dirasakan, Gaara pun menghentikan permainannya. Napas Hinata terlihat memburu, jelas terlihat di mata adiknya kini ada kabut penuh gairah. Tanpa berperasaan, Gaara meninggalkan Hinata yang masih sibuk mengatur napasnya.

"Sial!" Hinata memaki, mendengar suara Hianta yang geram membuat Gaara tersenyum di balik punggungnya. Jika saja Hinata melihatnya ia pasti akan menerkam Gaara dan melompat ke tubuh pemuda itu lalu membalas perlakuannya dengan menciumi kakaknya itu di lorong kamar mereka, tidak perduli jika para pelayan melihatnya atau bahkan jika Neji memergoki mereka.

Gaara menuruni anak tangga di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga yang mewah, lebarnya bahkan mencapai tiga meter, dengan ketinggian lebih dari delapan meter, pada kedua sisi terdapat pegangan yang terbuat dari perunggu. Hinata berjalan di belakang Gaara sambil membelai jalur perunggu yang terukir di sepanjang pegangannya.

Belum sampai pada lantai dasar Gaara sudah di tunggu oleh seorang pelayan tua berseragam dengan jas dan dasi kupu-kupu. Hinata melihat pelayan itu menunduk di hadapan Gaara, pelayan itu pun menyapa Hinata lalu menunduk hormat padanya, Hinata membalas dengan sebuah senyuman dan berlalu jalan mendahului Gaara yang langkahnya terhenti tepat di dekat guci besar berisi tanaman hias yang berada di sebelah kanan tangga.

"Tuan Muda." Si pelayan membungkuk, "Anda sudah ditunggu oleh Hiashi- _sama_ di ruang kerjanya," ucap sang pelayan. Hinata yang belum terlalu jauh bisa mendengarnya juga, ia tak bisa menahan kepalanya untuk tidak menoleh ke arah Gaara. Hinata melihat reaksi pemuda itu yang tampak tenang. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat punggung Gaara yang terlihat berbelok menuju ke rungan kerja ayahnya. Kira-kira apa yang ingin dibicarakan ayahnya dengan kakak tirinya itu. Hinata jadi penasaran, rasanya ia ingin menguping pembicaraan keduanya.

* * *

Riuh langkah kaki dan suara percakapan yang disela tawa memenuhi pelataran taman _Kedaki High School_ , sekolah menengah atas yang telah menjadi pilihan favorit para pembisnis yang ingin anaknya meneruskan jejak mereka, sekolah ini dikenal juga dengan sekolah pewaris.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya di antara pilar-pilar kokoh yang menunjang lantai dasar bangunan megah _Kedaki_ , marmer putih yang ia injak terlihat mengkilap dan bersih, walaupun sudah banyak jejak kaki yang melewatinya.

"Hey ... Hinata!" Seorang pemuda tampan menyapanya dengan tatapan tajam tak bisa diartikan, pemuda itu terlihat kesal melihat Hinata yang berjalan sambil melamun dan tak menghiraukan dirinya yang sudah lama menunggu kedatangan gadis itu.

"Hei, Sasu- _chan_." Hinata membalas sapaan Sasuke dengan nada datar, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan pikiran terfokus pada bayangan kakak tirinya yang sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang terlihat banyak masalah, Hinata seperti tidak ada di dekatnya padahal raganya berada di sisinya. Pemuda tampan itu merangkul bahu Hinata, mengikuti langkah gontai sang wanita. Ia memperhatikan jangkaun kaki Hinata yang jenjang, ada keanehan saat Hinata berjalan.

"Semalam kalian melakukannya lagi? Kupikir kalian sudah berhenti, apa dia bermain liar?" Hinata mendadak berhenti lalu menatap wajah jahil temannya itu. Antara Hinata dan Sasuke memang sudah tak ada pembatas, mereka berteman semenjak kanak-kanak, walau sempat terpisah beberapa tahun namun mereka kembali akrab setelah bertemu lagi di sekolah ini.

"Gaara tidak akan pernah berubah, dia sangat suka menyakitiku," lirihnya. Pandangan Hinata kembali teralih lurus ke arah jalan di depan.

Seringai Sasuke kentara sekali sedang mengejek, "Hn ... bukankah aku juga sama hebatnya, bahkan aku juga bisa membuatmu menjerit!"

Hinata berdecak mendengar jawaban Sasuke, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat terhenti.

"Kau tak mengerti, lelaki memang tidak peka." Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke dengan dongkol, apa pikiran lelaki memang hanya sebatas seks. Hinata tak bermaksud mengaitkan Gaara yang tetap tak berubah seperti dulu dengan nafsu seks, namun yang Hinata maksud adalah pemuda bersurai merah itu masih tak bisa mencintainya, Gaara dan balas dendamnya akan selalu dilampiaskan pada diri Hinata.

Sasuke terkekeh, tawanya yang jarang terdengar ternyata cukup merdu di pendengaran Hinata. "Hey, jangan marah." Sasuke menyusul Hinata dengan langkah lebarnya. Pemuda itu sebenarnya tahu apa yang menjadi pikiran Hinata, wanita itu masih mengharapkan cinta pertamanya. Berharap si kepala merah berubah, pergi saja ke alam mimpi, Manis. itulah apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke.

"Jangan ngambek Nata- _Chan_ , bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita _party_ , _Beb_."

"Entahlah, Sasu- _chan_. Aku sedang ingin di rumah saja." Hinata menjawab ajakan Sasuke dengan suara terdengar menyesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, aku akan memaksamu," timpal pemuda berwajah tampan itu.

"Selain keras kepala Uchiha ternyata pemaksa." Hinata tak perduli dengan tawa Sasuke yang makin terdengar keras.

"Well, Uchiha Sasuke tak suka ditolak, kau tahu itu."

"Ya ... ya ... ya."

Pintu kelas Hinata sudah di depan mata. Sasuke—kelasnya berbeda dan letaknya lumayan jauh dari kelas Hinata— masih setia mengekori wanita itu masuk kedalam kelas. Meja dan kursi berjejer rapih, beberapa kelompok anak perempuan dan lelaki terlihat mengobrol, ada juga yang sibuk dengan catatannya.

" _Ohayo,_ Hinata- _san_." Sebuah suara lembut namun tegas menyapa pendengaran Hinata dan Sasuke.

" _Ohayo_ , Sakura- _san_." Hinata membalas senyuman teman sekelasnya. Sakura terlihat ragu-ragu melirik pemuda yang mengikuti Hinata, wajah Sakura terlihat merona menatap Sasuke, wanita mana yang tidak berdesir hatinya hanya dengan melihat wajah tampan pemuda itu. Hinata pun menyadari tatapan setiap siswi di sekolah ini yang merasa iri dengan keakraban mereka.

"Hey, Cantik." Sasuke berkedip ke arah Sakura sambil melewatinya.

" _Ohayo_ , Sasuke-san." Wajah Sakura terlihat jelas berbinar ceria.

Tempat duduk Hinata berada di bagian paling pojok dekat jendela, spot paling menarik yang ia pilih. Pemandangan yang tersaji di sampingnya bisa menghibur Hinata kala ia bosan di jam pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke menarik kursi Hinata, mempersilahkan Hinata duduk seakan mereka sedang berada di meja makan restoran mewah yang biasa mereka datangi. " _Thank you,_ _Playboy,_ " ucap Hinata.

" _Your welcome,_ _Sweetheart_ ," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga sensitif Hinata.

Terpaan napas Sasuke yang hangat menggelitik birahi Hinata, ada desiran yang meliar tiap kali Hinata disentuh oleh seorang pria. Sasuke menyeringai, ia tahu betul dengan karakter Hinata.

* * *

Gaara duduk tenang di atas kursi empuk yang tepat berada di meja kerja Hiashi, tak jauh dari sana ada sang ibu, Karura, duduk di atas sofa dengan anggun sambil memegang gelas berisi white wine, sebuah kebiasaan buruk yang sudah menjadi informasi umum bagi seluruh anggota keluarga. Meminum anggur di pagi hari menjadi kebiasaan Karura semenjak Sabaku Rei bersatu dengan tanah.

Sementara itu Hiashi dan asistennya, Ko, sedang menyiapkan sebuah berkas. Gaara mengembuskan napasnya jengah, berpikir buruk tentang kertas yang kini diperlihatkan padanya.

Berkas itu kini tersodor di hadapannya, Gaara masih bingung dengan sikap ayah tirinya. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan lelaki tua itu. Keberadaan sosok sang ibu dalam ruangan membuat Gaara memikirkan berbagai alasan untuk bisa kabur dari hadapan mereka. Berlama-lama berada dalam satu ruangan dengan mereka membuatnya muak.

"Bacalah!" Suara perintah dari lelaki tua itu terdengar menyebalkan.

Gaara meraih berkas itu dengan enggan lalu mulai membacanya dengan serius. Belum selesai membaca Gaara sudah tak sabaran untuk bertanya, "Apa maksudnya ini?"

Wajah Hiashi yang terlihat tampan dan berwibawa di usia tuanya kadang membuat Gaara iri, "Selesaikan bacaanmu." Dan yang makin membuat Gaara kagum sekaligus benci hingga ke tulang adalah keangkuhannya.

Gaara kembali membaca berkasnya, semakin menuju akhir dalam bacaannya kegeraman Gaara tergeletuk disela rahangnya yang mengerat. Duduknya mulai gelisah, mata Gaara seakan ingin membolongi berkas itu dengan kebencian.

Gaara melemparkan berkas-berkas itu ke atas meja. "Kau sedang membuat lelucon untukku?" suara tanya Gaara terdengar kurang ajar namun Hiashi yang berpengalaman tetap tenang di kursi mewahnya.

Karura pun tak beraksi melihat respon anaknya setelah membaca berkas itu, ia hanya kembali menengguk cairan dalam gelasnya sampai habis.

"Tenanglah anak muda." Suara Hiashi yang dingin terdengar seperti ejekan.

Gaara berdiri dengan gusar, tangannya ia taruh di atas meja Hiashi, menumpu tubuhnya yang seakan menggila dalam getaran kebencian. "Kenapa? Aku tak mengerti, kenapa kau ingin menyerahkan perusahaan ayahku yang sudah menjadi milikmu kepadaku, bahkan perusahaan ini sudah jauh berkembang. Ini benar-benar tak masuk akal."

"Karena sebuah janji, Putra Sabaku. Aku sudah berjanji pada wanita di sana." Hiashi melirik Karura, "Dan lagi kau jangan senang dulu ..., kau baru akan berhak menandatangani berkas ini jika kau sudah lulus dari sekolahmu. Demi Kami-sama Sabaku, kau sudah dua tahun tidak juga lulus. Aku harap Rei tidak menangis di kuburnya melihat putranya hidup dengan buruk." Hiashi berbicara mengenai point yang tepat. Membuat Gaara mengeratkan pegangannya pada meja.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau tidak membuat sahabatmu menangis dalam kuburnya." Gaara menatap tubuh ibunya, "Bagaimana rasanya meniduri mendiang istri sahabatmu sendiri? Sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya."

"Jaga mulutmu, Gaara!" bentak Karura. Mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca menatap kebencian sang anak terhadap dirinya terlihat makin besar.

Gaara yang tak mau ribut memutuskan meninggalkan ruangan yang berhawa panas seperti neraka. langkahnya bergegas ingin segera keluar, ia bahkan tak perduli dengan teriakan Karura, "Mau kemana kau, Gaara?"

Gaara tak menghiraukan perkataan ibunya, "Berhenti ..." Namun Gaara tetap melangkah. "Kubilang berhenti! Sabaku Gaara!" teriakan Karura terdengar sangat putus asa.

Gaara pun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan pintu keluar. "Dengar aku tak butuh segala lelucon ini." Gaara menarik handle pintu membukanya lalu menutupnya kembali dengan keras.

 _ **TBC (Tunggu belum celecai)**_

 _ **Note: Duh ... rasanya makin ngga jelas nih cerita. Terima kasih sudah membaca hingga akhir, tolong berikan pendapat kalian tentang tulisan ini.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Suara kucuran air menjadi penghias taman sekolah _Kadeki_ , aliran airnya tampak melingkar-lingkar menyusuri lempengan batu yang berbentuk seperti piring raksasa bersusun lima. Lampu bolham sebesar buah melon menyinari setiap sudut taman. Bunga-bunga sedap malam menebarkan aromanya yang khas dan menenangkan pikiran. Seorang pemuda berseragam masih betah duduk di atas rerumputan yang warna hijaunya telah tersamar oleh gelap, langit terlihat bertabur bintang, bahkan bulan sudah berani mengintip di balik awan. Pemuda itu terlihat mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkan kepulan asapnya dari mulut dan hidung, suara napasnya terdengar berat, seperti ada bongkahan batu tepat di dalam tenggorokannya.

Gaara terlihat menikmati malam-malam kesendiriannya, dengan sebungkus rokok dan beberapa bir kaleng murahan yang biasa ia beli di mini market. Jangan tanya bagaimana seorang pelajar mendapatkan minuman khusus dewasa itu, menggunakan sedikit sogokan segalanya bisa didapatkan dengan mudah. Gaara menengguk minumannya, menikmati tiap sengatan pahit yang diterima oleh lidahnya, pahit yang ia rasakan tak sepahit kehidupannya yang terasa memuakan. Setiap kali Gaara memikirkan permainan Karura, ia merasakan kebencian dalam hatinya menggelegak sampai ke batang tenggorokan, ibu kandungnya itu membuat Gaara seperti manusia gagal. Lebih tepatnya Gaara sadar ia telah menjadi iblis yang jahat, ia telah membuat seorang perempuan manis menjadi jalang, hanya untuk sebuah pelampiasan, untuk sebuah dendam yang sampai kini masih terasa kental dalam darahnya.

Suara derap langkah terdengar mendekati Gaara, "Kau terlihat sangat mencintai sekolah ini, _Senpai_." Sai memamerkan senyuman palsunya, kata _senpai_ yang ia gunakan terdengar sangat mengejek. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah Gaara, menghitung kaleng bir yang sudah kosong.

"Baru habis dua kaleng, tapi kau sudah terlihat sangat kacau." Sai tahu betul kekuatan minum putra Sabaku itu, tubuhnya cukup kuat untuk meminum enam kaleng sekaligus.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Gaara melirik pemuda bertopeng ramah itu. Kini Sai terlihat sibuk memeriksa bungkus rokoknya.

"Menemanimu," jawab Sai sekenanya. Pemuda itu mengambil satu batang dari bungkusnya lalu membakar ujungnya dengan gaya menutupi angin malam yang berembus tepat di wajahnya.

Gaara terkekeh, "Uangmu habis?"

Sai mengisap rokoknya dengan ekspresi kenikmatan tiada tara, seolah hidungnya sedang menghirup harum tubuh seorang wanita. "Hmmmm… tak ada yang bisa kusembunyikan darimu, Gaara."

" _Of_ _course_."

Sai membuka kaleng minuman Gaara lalu menengguk bir itu seperti sedang meminum air putih. "Minuman murahan, lumayan buat menghilangkan dehagaku."

"Jangan menghina minuman yang bahkan tak sanggup kaubeli." Gaara tak mau kalah, ia ikut menenggak minumannya dengan cepat.

"Uangku habis untuk membeli obat sialan itu." Sai menggaruk hidungnya yang memerah, kulit pucatnya membuat pemuda tampan itu lebih serupa dengan mayat hidup, kelopak matanya sayu dan ada warna gelap kebiruan melingkari matanya, terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari tato yang dibuat Gaara untuk menghiasi mata _ghoticnya_.

"Dengar!" Sai mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Gaara, "Aku punya informasi tentang saudari tirimu." Gaara tak membalas perkataan Sai, ia terlihat menikmati hisapan rokoknya yang hampir habis. Bara yang ada di ujung batang rokoknya terlihat merah menyala, tampak begitu dekat dengan sela jemari Gaara, seakan bara api itu dibiarkan untuk membakar kulitnya.

"Hey, bagaimana? Kau berminat?"

"Tidak."

"Kheh." Sai berdecak. "Tak bisa dipercaya, kau mengacuhkan wanita Hyuuga itu. Hehehe," suara kekehan Sai terdengar menyebalkan.

"Aku tak perduli dengan jalang itu."

"Oh ..., bahkan bila kukatakan dia sedang bersama dengan sepupuku." Sai kembali membuka kaleng bir yang masih tersegel.

"Aku tak perduli, Hinata dengan si brengsek Sasuke atau pun dengan lelaki amatirannya." Gaara menekan rokoknya ke tanah lalu menyentil puntung rokok itu ke sembarang arah.

"Hinata yang malang." Sai membaringkan tubuhnya setelah ia menghabiskan dua bir kalengan itu. Rokoknya yang menyala masih diisap dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau terlihat lebih malang," timpal Gaara.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menertawakan ejekan teman sekaligus seniornya, "Tapi aku tak lebih menyedihkan dirimu."

Gaara ikut membaringkan tubuhnya, ia menatap langit berwarna hitam namun memiliki keindahan yang berasal dari beberapa cahaya kecil yang terlihat redup. Kegelapan malam persis seperti hati Gaara, bedanya Gaara tak memiliki taburan bintang yang menghiasi, hanya ada satu bulan yang berkuasa penuh di hatinya, satu-satunya cahaya yang masih bertahan di dalam hatinya, dan mungkin tidak akan mudah Gaara lenyapkan. Hyuuga Hinata, sosok wanita yang menjelma sebagai Dewi Bulan di hati Gaara itu kini harus bisa ia singkirkan, Gaara tak ingin menjadikan anak musuhnya sebagai sumber kebahagiaan, wanita yang jelas-jelas ada hubungan darah dengan lelaki yang telah menciptakan kebencian dalam hatinya.

Gaara tidak akan megizinkan Hinata membalas dendam pada keburukannya selama ini. Ia tidak mau terjebak dalam karma cinta yang melingkar seperti ular dari neraka. Karena itu Gaara harus bersikap tak peduli, ia menyiram kobaran api yang ada dalam dirinya dengan minuman keras. Berusaha menghilangkan gambaran-gambaran Hinata dengan lelaki lain, kalau perlu ia berani membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding untuk bisa terpejam dan melupakan waktu yang sedang berjalan.

* * *

 ** _All of Naruto's chara has Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _This FF is mine_**

 ** _Warning: This just for adult only_**

 ** _Ada kata-kata kasar dan menjurus pada genre dewasa_**

 ** _Typos, OOC and others._**

 ** _Kenangan adalah satu-satunya yang menghubungkan kamu pada seseorang yang terasa jauh untuk dijangkau, pikirkanlah dia agar kau bisa lebih mengenal hatimu sendiri._**

* * *

 ** _Flashback on_**

 ** _Gaara 8 year old_**

 ** _Hinata 6 years old_**

Gadis kecil itu berada di balik tubuh seorang pria berbadan jangkung, jemarinya yang mungil digenggam oleh lelaki berambut panjang lurus, wajah pria dewasa itu berkharisma kuat, matanya yang berwarna _amethyst_ yang nyaris putih berbinar penuh ketegasan. Ia memerintah si gadis kecil untuk memberi salam pada Gaara dan ibunya, Karura. Dengan gimik malu-malu si gadis kecil keluar dari persembunyian, suaranya lembut dan terdengar imut saat ia mengucapkan sapaan dari bahasa Jepang. Mata Gaara seketika bersinar cerah menatap gadis kecil itu membungkuk padanya, tanpa sadar segaris senyum terukir lebar di wajah Gaara.

"Apa kabar, namaku Hinata- _chan_ , salam kenal."

Karura menyentuh bahu Gaara yang hanya sebatas dadanya, menyadarkan Gaara yang terlihat terpesona dengan orang asing yang ia ketahui berasal dari negara ibunya.

"Namaku Gaara," jawabnya singkat.

"Gaara- _chan_ ," Hinata menyebut nama teman barunya.

"Gaara, Gaa-ra tidak pakai _chan_ ," jelasnya dengan ekspresi serius.

Hinata memandang wajah ayahnya yang masih terlihat datar, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Karura yang terlihat tersenyum menampakan gigi putihnya. Wanita cantik itu lalu berbisik pada Hinata dan disambut dengan anggukan.

"Gaara …." Karura menatap anak lelakinya, "Bukankah kau mau mengajak Hinata- _chan_ jalan-jalan?" Mata giok Gaara melekat pada sosok pemalu di hadapannya, sebelumnya Gaara tak tahu jika anak yang akan diajaknya bermain adalah seorang gadis, ia pikir seorang tamu dari Jepang itu adalah anak lelaki sepertinya, tentu ia akan dengan senang hati mengajak anak itu untuk naik kuda kesayangannya.

"Ayo Hinata- _chan_! Aku akan mengajakmu melihat Dabby." Gaara yang sudah siap dengan pakaian model koboinya akhirnya memutuskan mengajak Hinata melihat domba gemuk kesayangannya.

Keduanya terlihat berlari menuju padang rumput milik keluarga Sabaku. Daerah berbukit hijau itu terhampar luas di antara pohon-pohon rindang yang letaknya tak beraturan. Danau-danau buatan terisi aliran air yang berasal dari bendungan yang sengaja dibuat sebagai tampungan air hujan.

Tangan Hinata terus digenggam dan ditarik oleh Gaara, mereka menuju sekumpulan domba terdekat dari kediaman Sabaku, domba itu sengaja dilepaskan dari kandangnya selama berhari-hari bahkan berbulan-bulan dan akan kembali digiring ke kandangnya bila masa bercukur tiba atau bila musim dingin semakin mencekam. Kelompok domba yang banyak betina hamilnya akan digiring untuk lebih dekat dengan pusat peternakan, agar para peternak mudah mengurus proses kelahiran domba-domba betina itu.

"Paman Yashimaru," Gaara berteriak.

"Gaara … kaudatang?" Pemuda itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan Karura. Hinata berdiri tepat di sebelah Gaara dengan napas memburu tak beraturan dan jemari tangan masih terkekang oleh genggaman Gaara.

Yashimaru menghampiri keduanya, dia mengusak rambut merah Gaara yang sudah mulai panjang dan terlihat acak-acakan. Pria itu menurunkan lututnya hingga menyentuh tanah, ia menatap wajah Hinata yang bulat dengan penuh penasaran.

"Hai, gadis manis, siapa namumu?"

"Namanya Hinata- _chan_ ," sahut Gaara. Hinata sendiri sibuk menunduk dan memasinkan jemarinya.

"Selamat datang di Peternakan Sabaku, kau senang berkunjug ke sini?"

Hinata mengagguk dengan imut, "Hinata senang, Paman." Kali ini lelaki berparas cantik itu mengusak rambut _indigo_ Hinata, sebagai tanda gemas memandang wajah manis gadis kecil di hadapannya.

"Paman, di mana Dabby?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Oh … kalian mau melihat Dabby?" Yashimaru menggapai jemari Hinata yang tak digenggam Gaara, lalu menariknya untuk mengikutinya. Gaara mendengus, mau tak mau ia melepaskan genggaman jemarinya, ia pikir Hinata bukanlah balita yang harus digandeng kedua tangannya sekaligus saat sedang berjalan. Hinata melirik wajah Gaara yang tampak cemberut, entah marah karena apa? Namun Gaara tetap bersemangat mengikuti langkah keduannya.

Gaara berjalan mendahului Hinata, mereka menuju seekor domba gemuk yang sesekali melengkingkan bunyi kesakitan, domba itu terlihat lebih diam namun napasnya terlihat tersenggal-senggal, perutnya yang gendut terlihat berkontraksi, Hinata terkesima melihat binatang itu. Dari lubang belakang si domba, Hinata bisa melihat cairan kental berwarna merah kecokelatan menggantung, bahkan ada cairan kuning yang keluar dan mengalir.

"Namanya, Dabby." Gaara mengenalkan domba betina yang akan segera beranak itu.

"Dia terluka," Hinata menimpali.

"Bukan, Dabby akan mengeluarkan anaknya," jelas Gaara. Wajahnya berbinar saat memberitahukan keadaan binatang itu.

"Dia akan melahirkan seekor domba kecil?" Hinata bertanya dengan wajah polosnya, "Kita harus memanggil Dokter, agar Dabby dan domba kecilnya bisa selamat."

Sementara Hinata dan Gaara sedang berdebat, Yashimaru menghampiri Marta—Wanita berambut pirang bergelombang, kulitnya kecokelatan dan tinggi semampai—yang sedari awal mengawasi domba betina itu. "Dabby terlihat lebih tenang," kata Yashimaru.

"Dia cukup berpengalaman, ini kelahiran ketiga," timpal Marta, ia memperbaiki letak sarung tangan karetnya.

Suara erangan Dabby terdengar lebih banyak, domba betina itu tiba-tiba menekuk kedua kaki belakang yang diikuti kedua kaki depannya. Sebentar ia terbaring ..., sebentar ia berdiri kembali, domba itu terus menerus berbuat demikian sambil sesekali bersuara melengking. Dua buah kaki mulai terlihat keluar perlahan diikuti oleh cairan kental berwarna bening dan sedikit darah.

"Gaara, kita harus bawa Dabby ke Rumah Sakit," wajah imut Hinata makin terlihat pias.

"Tenanglah Hinata- _chan_ , Dabby akan baik-baik saja," suara Gaara terdengar menyakinkan, tapi Hinata kecil tidak bisa memercayainya.

"Tapi Gaara, lihatlah Dabby kesakitan."

Hinata berjengit tatkala mendengar suara jeritan binatang itu. Ia melihat domba kecil tiba-tiba keluar dan Dabby sendiri mulai berdiri kembali sesaat anak pertamanya keluar.

"Kaulihat sendiri kan, Hinata- _chan?_ "

Gaara mendekati bayi domba yang masih tertidur, terlihat Dabby menjilati tubuh bayinya. Hinata mengikuti Gaara tepat di belakang, agak takut Hinata mendekati mereka. Wajah Hinata tampak takjub saat melihat si bayi domba yang masih diselimuti kantong ari, Dabby menjilati bayinya hingga lepas selaput ari yang terlihat seperti cairan kental itu, lalu bayi domba itu mulai berusaha untuk berdiri dengan kakinya yang masih kaku dan lemas. Jatuh bangun si bayi domba berusaha berdiri tegak.

"Bayi dombanya ingin berdiri, Gaara." Hinata mendesah tiap kali si domba yang baru lahir berusaha berdiri namun terus terjatuh, "Jangan memaksakan diri, tetaplah tidur, Bayi Domba," perintah Hinata.

"Jika dia terus tidur dia tidak akan dapat susunya," terang Gaara.

Tiba-tiba Dabby kembali mengerang keras, Hinata menonton kembali perjuangan Dabby yang akan mengeluarkan anak keduanya. Hinata dibuat terkesima oleh kelahiran bayi domba yang baru pertama kali ia saksikan, sementara bagi Gaara menonton kelahiran bayi-bayi dombanya adalah hal yang sudah biasa.

"Dabby melahirkan anak kembar," kata Hinata dengan wajah polos, mulutnya yang mungil menganga saat melihat Dabby mengeluarkan dua bayi berturut-turut, dibantu oleh Marta yang menarik kedua kaki Bayi kecil yang muncul di lubang belakang si domba. Entah mengapa Gaara benar-benar puas dengan reaksi yang diberikan teman barunya itu, lain kali Gaara akan mengajak Hinata melihat kelahiran kuda kesayangannya, sebelum itu ia akan memperlihatkan pada Hinata kemahirannya menuggang Hans, kuda hitam yang menjadi jagoannya.

* * *

 ** _Flashback off_**

Segaris senyum lebar menghias wajah Gaara, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia mengingat masa kecilnya dengan Hinata, pertemuan pertama mereka di South Island. Gaara menatap bulan yang sinarnya mendominsi langit, terlihat sangat kesepian, tak ada bintang yang terlihat dekat dengannya.

"Gaara …, Hey?" Sai berusaha mengembalikan pikiran Gaara untuk kembali ke bumi.

"Diamlah, Sai!" Pemuda bermata _oniks_ itu berdecih mendapati peringatan temannya.

Keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam senyap, Sai menyibukan diri dengan minuman yang masih tersisa, membuka pengait kaleng hingga mengeluarkan suara berdesis.

"Apa yang dilakukan Hinata sekarang?" Gaara mulai bersuara.

Sai melirik wajah Gaara yang ternyata sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan intimidasi. Sai tersenyum membalas tatapan Gaara yang garang, ia menengguk bir dalam kalengnya.

" _Party_ , _You_ _know_ … mereka tidak akan menyelenggarakan pesta biasa, mungkin mereka akan berakhir dengan … _seks_ _party_."

Gaara mendengus, tangannya terkepal di balik tubuh. Seketika ia bangkit dari terbaringnya. "Angkat pantatmu!" Gaara tak mengulangi kata-katanya saat perintahnya dibalas dengan keterkejutan Sai, padahal ia sendiri tadi yang bilang pada Sai bahwa ia sudah tak mau peduli lagi dengan Hinata.

Sai memandang Gaara yang telah membelakangi atensinya, punggung Gaara yang lebar tampak menyedihkan di mata Sai. "Antarkan aku ke tempat pesta mereka!" Gaara langsung melangkah tanpa memandang wajah lawan bicaranya.

Sai menengguk minumannya sekali lagi sebelum ia membuang kaleng yang masih berisi itu ke sembarang tempat, "Kau lebih menyedihkan dariku Gaara, kecanduan pada seorang gadis lebih menyedihkan dari sekedar seorang pecandu sepertiku."

* * *

"Aahh …, Pelan-pelan Sasu!" Sasuke mengulum bibir Hinata dengan gaya liar, lidahnya berputar-putar di dalam mulut mungil sahabatnya.

Suara decakan basah terdengar dalam kamar _apartement_ Sasuke yang terlihat kacau akibat pergumulan mereka. Sasuke sudah terlihat _half_ _naked_ , perutnya yang dihiasi otot terlihat menggiurkan. Hinata menatap tubuh Sasuke yang sudah tiga bulan tak pernah ia sentuh lagi, pemuda itu menyeringai menatap wajah bersemu merah Hinata.

Suara musik di ruang depan masih terdengar menghentak-hentak, suara tawa dan percakapan tamu yang diundang Sasuke bahkan masih terdengar riuh di luar sana. Beberapa kali suara gedoran di pintu kamarnya bahkan terdengar mengusik kegiatan mereka, Sasuke hanya bisa memaki si pengganggu yang sengaja menggedor pintu.

"Sasuke!" teriak seorang wanita, "Buka pintunya, Sialan!"

"Hey, Karin …." Terdengar suara lelaki berusaha menenangkan wanita gila di balik kamar Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau?" Hinata mendengar suara marah wanita yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik itu, "Kau jangan ikut campur Shugetsu!" Lagi, suara Karin terdengar jengkel.

Dookkk! Dookk! Dookk!

Pintu kamar Sasuke kembali digedor.

Hinata tertawa memandang wajah datar Sasuke, "Kau tampaknya punya masalah dengan _fans_ -mu, Sayang." Hinata mengecup bahu telanjang Sasuke.

"Aku akan membereskannya." Sasuke beranjak menjauh dari tubuh Hinata yang terlihat seksi karena kancing bajunya sudah hampir terbuka semua.

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berukuran _king_ _size_ milik Sasuke, kamar yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk petualangan seks mereka yang tanpa ikatan cinta. Sudah cukup lama Hinata memutuskan secara sepihak untuk tak melakukan hubungan seks dengan temannya lagi, tapi malam ini Hinata benar-benar terjebak. Sasuke memang perayu ulung yang tak mudah menyerah dalam menggoda gairah Hinata, terlalu sulit baginya untuk mengabaikan desakan liar yang selama ini telah ia pendam. Hinata mengingat wajah Gaara yang kemarin malam berada di atasnya, membuat debaran dalam dada Hinata semakin tak terkendali. Hinata menarik napas panjang tiap kali mengingat permainan Gaara.

Sasuke kembali dengan wajah menggodanya, Hinata menatap pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Ia menghampiri tubuh terbaring Hinata dan tangannya kembali beraksi dengan meremas dadanya.

"Apah … yang kaulakukan pada Karin? Ahh …," suara Hinata terdengar kepayahan mengimbangi kenakalan jemari Sasuke yang kembali mengusik pusat paling sensitif di tubuhnya.

"Aku mengusirnya." Sasuke mengecupi perut Hinata yang telah terbuka.

"Kau sangat kejam." Hinata meremas rambut Sasuke, ia merasakan jemari panjang Sasuke berada di dalam celana dalamnya. " _Damn_ , Sasuke! Tak seharusnya kita dalam situasi ini lagi."

"Hanya sekali ini saja, _Hime_." Sasuke menyusuri perut Hinata dengan gaya ciuman _butterfly_ , ia menuju semakin ke atas dan menggigit tali _brasseire_ Hinata yang masih belum terlepas.

Sasuke menghisap leher jenjang Hinata seakan kulit Hinata memiliki rasa gurih yang tak ada habisnya. "Oh … Sasu … aku butuh kau dan lidah hebatmu di bawah sana."

" _As_ _your_ _wish_ , _Baby_ ," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata. Kehangatan yang menerpa telinganya membuat Hinata merinding.

Sasuke bangkit mengecup bibir Hinata, dan mulai menempatkan dirinya di antara kaki jenjang Hinata yang indah. Dengan kedua tangannya ia melepaskan kain penutup yang menyembunyikan _privasi_ Hinata, rok pendek yang digunakan Hinata masih melekat di pinggangnya, Sasuke sengaja tak membuka seluruh pakaian Hinata, bercinta dengan pakaian masih melekat kadang membuat gairah seks Sasuke makin terpacu. Ia mencium celana dalam yang telah digunakan Hinata, keharuman yang dimiliki Hinata memiliki aroma yang khas, Sasuke sangat menyukai aroma itu hingga rasanya ia bisa bermasturbasi dengan hanya menggunakan celana dalam milik Hinata. Sebenarnya Sasuke memang sering mencuri celana milik Hinata dan menyimpannya untuk sesekali ia gunakan dalam malam-malam kesepiannya.

"Kau sangat indah, Sayang." Sasuke memandang pusat Hinata yang nyaris tak berbulu.

"Jangan diam saja, Sasuke. Lakukanlah!"

"Sabar, Sayang." Sasuke membuka celana panjangnya sekaligus dalamannya, hingga tak ada sehelai kain penutup pun di tubuh kekarnya.

"Tunggu Sasuke! Aku tak ingin kau memasukan milikmu ke dalam," Hinata mengingatkan.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin lebih nyaman saat memuaskanmu." Sasuke mulai memainkan jemarinya, mengusap milik Hinata dengan gerakan memutar.

"Oh … perlahan Sasuke." Hinata memejamkan matanya, ia menikmati _servis_ yang diberikan lelaki yang telah lama menjadi lawan seksnya.

Sasuke bersiap menggunakan hidungnya untuk menggesek dinding _labia_ luar Hinata, sebelum sempat ia menjangkaunya, suara gedoran pintu kembali terdengar.

Dookk! Dookk! Dookk!

"Sialan!" Sasuke memaki. Kali ini ia merasa jengkel dengan penggangu di luar sana, Sasuke pikir kelakuan teman-temannya yang ingin menggoda mereka sudah tak bisa ditolerir. Suara gedoran makin kencang, membuat Hinata yang sedang melayang menjadi tak tenang.

"Sasuke! Sebaiknya kau usir saja semua temanmu." Wajah Hinata terlihat kesal.

Belum sempat Sasuke turun dari kasurnya, pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka paksa hanya dengan satu tendangan. " _What_ _the_ _Fuck_!" Sasuke memaki.

Seorang pria berambut merah memasuki ruangan kamar dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang jelas, Hinata terkejut melihat lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya sedang memandang keadaan Hinata yang terlihat kacau.

"Gaara- _nii_ …."

Sasuke menatap wajah Gaara dengan pandangan kebencian, begitu juga dengan Gaara yang tak kalah tajam memandangnya.

"Mau apa kau?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada permusuhan.

"Mengambil milikku kembali." Gaara membuka jaket yang dikenakannya, lalu menutupi tubuh setengah telanjang Hinata dan menggendong tubuh Hinata yang masih membeku karena keterkejutannya.

Sasuke tak bisa menahan kepergian Hinata dari kamarnya, wajah Hinata yang tertangkap basah tersenyum saat ia digendong kakak tirinya itu membuat Sasuke merasa kalah sebelum benar-benar memutuskan meninju wajah menyebalkan Gaara yang angkuh. Sejak awal Sasuke memang hanya teman seks bagi Hinata, berbeda dengan Gaara yang telah mendapatkan hati Hinata dari awal.

"Sialan kau, Sabaku!" Sasuke membaringkan tubuh telanjangnya di atas kasur yang terasa terlalu luas. Ia mamandang celana milik Hinata yang tertinggal, "Brengsek!" Sekali lagi ia mamaki, tegangan di pusatnya masih tak mau lemas juga, pasalnya Sasuke telah meminum obat kuat sebelum merencanakan untuk melakukan hubungan seks lagi dengan Hinata, ia ingin memberikan kesan perkasa agar Hinata tak memutusakan dengan mudah jika ingin menghentikan hubungan _simbiosis mutualisme_ mereka. Yah, rencana tinggal rencana, Sasuke akhirnya harus menghabiskan malam dengan apa yang masih tersisa dari Hinata dalam kamarnya. _Poor_ _you_ Sasuke!

 ** _TBC …_**

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena _updatenya_ terlalu lama. Dan terima kasih kepada yang telah mengingatkan saya untuk menulis FF ini lagi. Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri nongol di kolom _review_ , karena kalian saya jadi merasa tak kesepian. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Saya tidak tahu keadaan peternakan di _South_ _Island_ ( _New_ _Zealand_ ) dan mengenai kelahiran domba juga mungkin ada kesalahan dalam deskripsi yang saya gunakan. Jadi tolong jangan dianggap serius, karena ini hanya imajinsiku saja, sebenarnya saya hanya baru sekali melihat kelahiran domba secara langsung, sementara untuk kelahiran beberapa binatang lainnya saya lihat di youtube, menurut saya yang paling menakjubkan adalah kelahiran anak gajah, eh! Kenapa malah bicara tentang kelahiran binatang.

Oke sampai di sini dulu ceritanya, entah kapan bisa melanjutkannya lagi. Karena saya tipe yang males memikirkan satu ide cerita makanya saya sering lelet _update_ dan malah _update_ cerita lain, dan juga biasanya karena saya tidak terlalu yakin dengan plot yang muncul dalam pikiran saya. Mars kadang membuat pikiran saya terlalu mesum, karena itu saya terus mengontrol untuk tak terlalu lepas kendali.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ada rahasia dalam gelora hatiku yang membara. Namun ... aku takut tak ada seorang pun yang mau memahami kegelisahan ini. Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku atau kau hanya sedang bermain-main. Seperti seseorang yang menunggu kisah lain dan mampir ke halamanku hanya untuk membunuh penantianmu. Menjamahiku lalu mencampakanku tanpa ragu, aku merasa tak berharga.**_

 _ **Gaara ... tidakkah kaulihat? Di mataku tersembunyi rasa takut, aku takut tak bisa jujur padamu.**_

 _ **Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Pairing GaaHina**_

 _ **Rate M**_

* * *

Setan besi itu meluncur dengan kecepatan 90-100 km per jam, jalan raya terlihat masih ramai walaupun sudah terhitung jam malam, jalan satu arah yang dilewati Gaara dipenuhi oleh mobil-mobil mewah dan motor—dari berbagai varian— dengan kecepatan di bawah 80 km per jam, hanya Gaara yang mengemudi ugal-ugalan di jalan milik umum itu. Penumpang di belakangnya pun tak banyak protes dengan sifat Gaara, mungkin sudah tabiat Gaara yang kerap liar dan ganas di segala bidang, baik di rumah, jalan, bahkan di ranjang. Hinata tahu betul manusia yang kini memegang kendali atas keselamatannya.

Sial memang, membayangkan ia digendong layaknya pengantin curian, kakak tirinya itu bahkan tak ambil peduli dengan penampilan Hinata yang berantakan. Rambut Hinata yang kusut, kaki panjangnya yang tak menggunakan alas, dan entah setebal apa bibir Hinata saat itu akibat dari ciuman maraton yang ia dan Sasuke lakukan selama beberapa menit, yang pasti Hinata merasa malu karena tiba-tiba keluar dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dari kamar Sasuke, terlebih ia dibopong oleh kakak tirinya itu.

Hinata melingkarkan keduan tangannya dengan erat ke tubuh Gaara, kedua pahanya pun mengapit kuat hingga harus memepet paha dan pinggang si pemuda di depannya, Hinata tentu saja tidak mau rok pendek yang digunakannya berkibar-kibar di sepanjang jalan sementara ia sadar betul tak menggunakan dalaman.

"Gaara-nii … kau akan membawaku ke mana?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara khas orang berteriak. Jalan di depan Hinata jelas bukan menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

Gaara sama sekali tak menggubris pertanyaan Hinata, ia terus berkonsentrasi dengan kecepatannya. Setelah belokan di depan sana Hinata pasti tahu tempat yang menjadi tujuan Gaara, sebuah hunian yang tak asing sama sekali untuk keduanya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum setelah mengetahui arah mereka, ia tidak hanya mengeratkan pelukannya namun juga mulai berani menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Gaara yang lebar dan berbau khas yang mengingatkan Hinata dengan masa-masa paling menggairahkan dalam hidupnya.

Motor berwarna merah api itu berhenti di _basement_ parkiran yang tampak remang, lampu neon panjang menerangi pelataran gelapnya, sederet mobil mewah terparkir di bagian ujung sebelah kanan, dan deretan beroda dua berada di undakan bawah yang berada di sebelah kiri ujung.

"Hey … cepat turun," perintah Gaara, namun Hinata terlalu nyaman untuk diusik dari posisinya saat ini. Ia tak mau melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari tubuh Gaara dan melepaskan aroma yang menjadi candu itu dari hidungnya.

"Hinata," panggil Gaara dengan lembut, membuat senyuman di bibir Hinata muncul.

"Cepat turun atau ... kucumbu kau di atas motor ini." Ancaman yang sangat berhasil, Hinata dengan gesit langsung melompat turun dari motor Ninja Gaara.

 _Basement_ _apartement_ yang menjadi tempat tinggal Gaara itu cukup luas dan meiliki keamanan tinggi, ada CCTV di setiap sudut, mana mau Hinata dicumbu lelaki sinting yang saat ini bersamanya, itu sama saja mereka berbuat mesum di depan umum.

Gaara menuruni motornya dengan gerakan persis seperti bintang iklan sampo, sayangnya saat pemuda itu melepaskan helmmya, rambut Gaara jelas tidak cocok sama sekali untuk produk sampo mana pun, mungkin akan cocok jika untuk iklan sampo kuda, Hinata terkikik sendiri melihat wajah Gaara yang makin terlihat keren dengan rambut merah kasar yang acak-acakan itu. Gaara menatap tubuh adik tirinya itu dengan senyuman miring khasnya, bagi Hinata senyum Gaara terasa menyebalkan sekaligus menggoda.

Gaara mendekati tubuh Hinata yang terlihat kedodoran memakai jaket besar yang ia pinjamkan. Ia menarik tubuh Hinata dan melepaskan helm yang dipakai wanita manis di hadapannya, tangan Gaara dengan lembut menyentuh mahkota sewarna indigo itu, ia menyusuri rambut panjang itu hingga mencapai ke leher jenjang milik Hinata.

Sisa-sisa percikan gairah yang disulut Sasuke masih tersisa di tubuh Hinata, hanya perlu sedikit aroma dan sentuhan saja sudah membuat tubuh Hinata menegang. Jemari Gaara menyusuri rambut panjang Hinata yang tepat jatuh ke leher dan terus ke bawah menyusuri kancing-kancing kemeja Hinata yang sudah terlepas setengahnya. Ia mengibaskan helaian rambut yang menutupi buah dada Hinata yang telah terbuka hingga memperlihatkan bekas _kissmark_ merah buatan lelaki brengsek yang berstatus teman Hinata. Gaara langsung memalingkan tubuhnya dan dengan kasar menaruh helm yang digunakan Hinata ke dalam jok motornya sampai terdengar suara berderak.

Gaara tak mengatakan apa pun saat ia meninggalkan Hinata di dekat motornya. Hinata bingung antara mengikuti kakak tirinya itu atau pulang saja, masalahnya Hinata tak punya uang, tak ada HP dan tak menggunakan alas kaki di udara malam yang dingin ini. Semua yang ia bawa tertinggal di kamar Sasuke, bahkan seragam yang telah ia persipakan untuk besok pagi tertinggal bersama tasnya.

"Kau mau diam di sana semalaman?" Dengan ketus Gaara menegur Hinata yang terlihat ragu-ragu ingin mengikutinya.

Hinata heran, kenapa Gaara yang kini di hadapannya bersikap aneh, dari dulu pemuda itu tak pernah ambil peduli dengan petualangannya dengan beberapa lelaki, toh, dia sendiri sudah tidur dengan banyak perempuan, mereka juga sudah tak terikat hubungan apa-apa. Jadi, untuk apa segala ketidaksukaan yang diperlihatkan pada Hinata saat ini, untuk merayunya kembali, kah?

Hinata memutuskan mengikuti Gaara, pikirannya tentang masa lalu terlintas, tempat yang mereka tuju sekarang adalah arena petualangan seks paling aman bagi keduanya, Hinata pertama kali menyerahkan keperawanannya di sana, ia bahkan sempat berpikir akan menyerahkan nyawanya di tempat itu juga, tentu saja jika ia tak menggelincirkan mobilnya ke pembatas jalan, mungkin ia sudah memotong pergelangan tangannya di atas tempat tidur Gaara.

Sebuah tindakan bodoh yang pernah Hinata pikirkan, awalnya ia ingin memberikan hukuman buat Gaara, lelaki yang tak sanggup ia benci namun Gaara sendiri mampu menyakitinya begitu dalam, dengan mempersembahkan kematian dirinya sendiri untuk Gaara, berharap dengan kematian maka pembalasan dendam pemuda Sabaku itu akan terpuaskan. Namun, kecelakaan mobil yang menimpa Hinata ternyata menghalangi rencananya, Hinata yang ditemukan dalam mobil dengan luka ringan lebih beruntung daripada ditemukan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa di atas tempat tidur Gaara.

Segala rasa tak karuan yang dulu diberikan Gaara membuat debaran jantung Hinata seolah muncul kembali, Hinata merasa akan tersesat lagi. Jika Hinata sampai kembali jatuh cinta pada Gaara seperti dulu, apa ia akan mampu terlepas dengan mudah dari jerat yang disiapkan pemuda itu. Hinata tak ingin menjadi mainan Gaara lagi, ia tak mau mengambil resiko jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya, terlalu menyakitkan harus kembali lagi terjerumus pada lubang yang sama. Jika ini hanya tentang seks semata Hinata bisa mempertimbangkannya, tapi jika harus membawa perasaan, nampaknya itu terlalu berlebihan.

Bagaimanapun Hinata yang sekarang tahu betul cara untuk melindungi hatinya. Hinata yang sekarang tak mengenal cinta yang jelas-jelas diperlihatkan oleh sahabat dekatnya—Sasuke— bahkan ia tak menyadari cinta dari lelaki lugu yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai cinta pertama—Sasori. Hinata tak pernah benar-benar percaya dengan cinta lagi. Mempercayakan hatinya untuk cinta sama saja seperti ia menyerahkan dirinya pada tukang jagal.

Keduanya memasuki ruangan mewah yang dijaga oleh beberapa lelaki kekar berseragam yang menyapa mereka dengan penghormatan khas. Gaara dan Hinata berjalan beriringan sambil membalas sapaan dari penjaga _apartement_. Gaara tentu tak perlu memperlihatkan tanda pengenal apa pun pada si penjaga, semenjak ayahnya hidup Gaara sudah sering ke sini, terutama saat liburan sekolah, begitu juga dengan Hinata, mereka sering menginap di sini diam-diam. Terlebih lagi, Gaara kini telah tinggal di apartement ini sejak setahun yang lalu, hanya saja, selama itu pula Hinata tak pernah mau lagi mengunjungi Gaara di sini. Tidak pernah, sejak ia mengetahui perasaan Gaara yang sesungguhnya padanya.

Mereka memasuki _lift_ kosong, Hinata berdiri tepat di sebelah Gaara. Dua daun pintu bergerak menutup bersamaan, Gaara menatap wajah Hinata yang tampak menerawang, "Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

"Masa lalu," jawab Hinata dengan suara datar, menyembunyikan getaran pahit yang ia telan bulat-bulat.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti memikirkan masa lalu."

"Kenapa?" Hinata menatap wajah Gaara.

"Karena … aku tak ingin melihat kebencian di matamu." Pandangan keduanya saling mengunci.

Hinata memiringkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum menggoda, "Kau mengira aku membencimu?"

Gaara menelan liurnya susah payah, ada rasa sakit dan sesak di kerongkonganya, "Aku pantas menerima semua kebencian yang kau simpan, Hinata. Aku hanya takut kebencian yang ada dalam dirimu akan menghancurkanmu."

Hinata tertawa lepas, membuat pemuda di dekatnya bergidik ngeri sekaligus merasa buruk, apa yang ia katakan memang seperti lelucon murahan, "Kau memang telah menghancurkan hidupku, Gaara- _niichan_." Hinata menyebut kata kakak dengan nada mengejek.

"Karena itulah …," suara Gaara meninggi, "Tolong, jangan mengingat masa lalu lagi."

" _So_? …. Apa yang harus kulihat darimu setiap kali kita saling bertemu, dan apa maksudmu mengganggu kesenanganku dengan Sasuke- _kun_. Kenapa kau memaksa ingin masuk dalam kehidupanku lagi Gaara Sayang, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di antara dada dan perut datarnya.

"Rencana?" Gaara tak tahu harus menjawab apa atas semua pertanyaan Hinata, ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia tak suka melihat kehidupan Hinata dengan banyak lelaki dan tak ada dirinya sebagai bagian cerita terpenting dalam kehidupannya dan Gaara membenci setiap kabar yang terdengar mengenai Hinata. Sungguh, Gaara telah berusaha keras agar tak lagi mendengar kabar dari wanita Hyuuga yang dulu menjadi pelampiasan dendamnya.

"Saat ini … tak ada rencana apa pun untukmu, Hinata."

"Aaah …." Hinata berpaling dari tatapan intens Gaara, "Aku jadi semakin takut dengan dirimu di masa yang akan datang."

Pernyataan bodoh yang keluar dari mulut Gaara membuat pemuda itu sendiri merutuki mulut kejamnya. Seharusnya ia tak mengatakan kalimat ambigu itu, seharusnya Garaa mengatakan kalau ia sedang merencanakan segala kemungkinan yang terbaik untuk Hinata, bukan sebuah rencana jahat seperti dulu. Begitu sulitnya Gaara berucap kata-kata manis untuk wanita Hyuuga ini.

Semenjak Hinata mengalami kecelakaan mobil, Gaara memutuskan hubungan gelap mereka secara sepihak, bahkan ia tak mau mendengar kabar apa pun dari anak keluarga Hyuuga itu. Gaara begitu menyesali perbuatannya pada Hinata, karenanya ia harus menjauh. Ia pun memutuskan pindah ke _apartement_ milik ayahnya sendiri. Namun, ketika banyak kabar yang terdengar tentang Hinata yang menjalin hubungan dengan banyak lelaki, entah mengapa semua itu membuatnya geram dan ingin kembali memiliki tubuh Hinata sepenuhnya, seperti dulu, ia ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai boneka pemuas nafsunya lagi. Mati-matian ia merayu Hinata, dan selama berbulan-bulan itu pula Gaara kerap dianggap sebagai orang asing. Gaara sempat putus asa untuk menjadikan Hinata miliknya kembali.

Keinginan Gaara baru bersambut saat Hinata mengajaknya bercinta malam itu, siapa sangka Gaara begitu merindukan tubuh Hinata lebih dari apa pun, dan yang membuatnya makin merasa aneh adalah ia tak mau berbagi Hinata dengan siapa pun, Hinata adalah miliknya utuh. Awalnya, Gaara hanya ingin kembali mencicipi tubuh Hinata, namun ia merasakan ada perubahan aneh dalam dirinya, ia berubah menjadi seorang kekasih yang posesif dan akan marah hanya karena mendengar perbincangan antara Hinata dan Sasuke di telepon, entah mengapa ia pun menjadi hilang akal membayangkan Hinata berduaan dengan Sasuke, sungguh ia sendiri merasa kacau, mengapa ia tak senang dengan cerita-cerita Hinata dengan lelaki lain, mungkin hal itu pula yang membuatnya mendekati Hinata lagi. Ia tak mau Hinata melakukan hubungan intim dengan lelaki lain, keinginan Gaara adalah hanya ia yang boleh menyentuh daerah sensitif Hinata. Hanya dia yang boleh memilikinya secara mutlak.

Sesampainya di lantai empat keduanya menuju daun pintu bewarna cokelat tua, ukiran di atas kayunya tampak halus dan elegan. Gaara memencet kode pintu yang terdiri dari lima digit yang hanya bisa Hinata lihat dengan jelas angka terakhirnya, empat. Sejak dulu Gaara memang selalu membuat kata sandi dengan diakhiri angka empat, sepertinya Gaara memang suka sekali dengan angka kutukan itu.

Ruangan dalam _apartemen_ Gaara mengalami banyak perubahan, dulu ruangan ini di dekorasi dengan warna merah dan dikombinasi dengan warna gelap seperti hitam atau abu-abu, namun kini begitu jauh berbeda dengan dulu, yang begitu mencolok dari ruang tamu utamanya adalah cat tembok yang digunakan, dulu berwarna abu-abu pucat kini lebih bewarna terang menjadi warna biru langit. Tirainya juga terlihat lebih berwarna, walau masih dengan warna merah tua namun ada kombinasi warna kuning emas.

Hinata berjalan ke arah pintu berkaca, ia membuka kunciannya dan merasakan angin yang berduyun-duyun memasuki ruangan, dari balkon itu ia bisa melihat gedung-gedung di sebelahnya dan juga pemandangan jalan raya di malam hari, keindahan langit di kota besar seakan dikalahkan oleh lampu-lampu warna warni di atas bumi, Hinata tersenyum mengingat hal-hal liar yang pernah Gaara dan dirinya lakukan di balkon ini.

Gaara memeluk Hinata dari arah belakang, mencium aroma rambut Hinata yang tergerai dibelai-belai angin malam. Tangan Gaara menelusup ke dalam jaket kebesarannya, meraba kulit perut Hinata yang seperti kain sutra, ia membalik tubuh ramping Hinata, pandangan keduanya saling menunjukan gairah yang meronta-ronta. Ingin mendesak dan tak bisa ditahan lagi.

Hinata yang lebih dulu menyambar bibir Gaara, melahapnya dengan getaran gairah yang meletup-letup. Pemuda mata giok itu tak mau kalah, ia melumat dan memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut Hinata yang terasa panas dan basah. Lenguhan keduanya terdengar bersamaan, napas mereka terputus-putus layaknya perenang yang kerap mencuri udara. Bibir keduanya terus begumul saling mencecap, kepala keduanya kadang miring ke kanan dan ke kiri, tubuh saling merapat dengan tangan saling merangkul. Udara yang sejuk secara ajaib berubah hangat.

Gaara yang pertama menghentikan keliaran itu, dengan melepaskan tautan bibir Hinata yang bagaikan candu, ada sulur-sulur saliva yang berkilau seperti berlian dari bibir keduanya, sulur itu terputus saat Gaara berusaha menjauh sementara Hinata terus mendesak. Hinata menyadari penolakan lelaki di depannya.

"Kau menolakku?" Dengan terengah-engah Hinata bersuara, matanya menyipit menatap Gaara yang napasnya tak kalah sesak.

Gaara mengangkat tubuh Hinata, mendopong wanitanya menuju lantai dua, kamar Gaara pun tampak banyak perubahan dan Hinata tak peduli dengan perubahan dekorasi di sekitar, hatinya masih merasa kesal dengan perubahan sikap Gaara.

Gaara meletakan tubuh Hinata dengan sangat perlahan seolah ia adalah manekin yang terbuat dari kaca. Hinata melepaskan jaket Gaara dengan pandangan menggoda, kemejanya yang telah terbuka menampilkan dada yang indah seperti buah persik yang ranum.

Gaara mengecup bibir Hinata dengan lembut, "Sebiknya kau tidur Hinata …." Terakhir, ia mengecup dahi Hinata penuh kemesraan. Membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya, permainan apalagi yang sedang dimainkan pemuda Sabaku di hadapannya.

"Jadi, kau membawaku ke sini hanya untuk menolakku? Ooh … ya ampun seharusnya aku tahu diri." Hinata bangun dari kasur empuk itu, berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar.

Gaara segera menghentikan langkahnya dengan menarik tangan Hinata dan menariknya ke pelukan yang begitu erat, Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri. "Apa yang kaulakukan?" Hinata meronta-ronta dengan memukul tubuh Gaara namun betapa pun sakitnya, Gaara menolak melepaskan Hinata.

"Tenanglah, Hinata." Saran Gaara terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan di pendengaran Hinata yang harga dirinya sedang dilukai.

"Tenang, kaubilang?" Tubuh Hinata terasa melayang tanpa sadar ia sudah kembali terbaring di atas kasur empuk itu, tubuh kekar Gaara menekan Hinata untuk tetap terbaring, kaki Hinata yang menendang-nendang dijepit oleh betis Gaara yang melingkar seperti cengkeraman piton.

Hinata menghentikan pukulannya, tubuhnya lemas oleh amarah. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang tiap kali kau mempermainkanku, sebenarnya apa yang kauinginkan dariku, Gaara?"

"Aku ingin …." Dekapan Gaara makin ketat, "Kita memulai dari awal lagi."

Hinata tak mampu bekata-kata, pikirannya seperti sedang disiram oleh air es, terasa beku dan mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda mati rasa. Sikap Gaara sungguh di luar dugaannya.

Keduanya membeku, Gaara mengendurkan kekangannya, menatap Hinata yang tampak diam seperti boneka. Ia menatap kelereng mata Hinata yang menerawang, mengecup pelipis Hinata begitu lama, berusaha mengembalikan wanitanya pada kesadaran penuh.

"Percayalah padaku, Hinata." Gaara berbisik lembut, "Aku benar-benar ingin berdamai denganmu." Maksud hati Gaara ia ingin bilang ia berlutut mengakui kekalahan, namun lagi-lagi mulutnya mengingkari keadaan sebenarnya.

"Apakah damai yang kaumaksud berarti kau tidak akan pernah melakukan seks denganku lagi?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak, "Jika itu menyakitimu, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Gaara tak mau menikmati tubuh wanitanya hanya untuk melampiaskan nafsunya semata, ia ingin Hinata merasakan segenap perasaannya seperti pertama kali mereka melakukannya. Betapapun terlarang perbuatan mereka, namun keduanya memperlihatkan percintaan yang jujur. Gaara sadar betul waktu itu, ia mengesampingkan cinta dan menyamarkannya dengan topeng kebencian. ia mencintai Hinata namun amarah membakar cintanya dalam api gairah yang menghanguskan.

Saat ini, keduanya kembali menggali kejujuran hati. Membuang segala kebencian yang sejak lama telah menguburkan benih cinta keduanya terlalu dalam. Gaara menempatkan kepala Hinata di atas dada bidangnya, dan disambut dengan sikap manja Hinata yang menyusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Gaara yang menguarkan wangi yang memabukan, aroma perpaduan antara parfum mahal dan bau alami tubuh Gaara yang maskulin.

Hinata merindukan malam-malamnya dengan Gaara di _New Zeland_ , mereka pernah tertidur sepanjang malam dengan posisi saling berpelukan. Di atas kasur jerami dan di temani bau hujan yang menggenangi rumput.

Malam ini mereka mengulangi masa itu, hanya saling merasakan kebutuhan masing-masing seolah ada mantra mimpi indah dalam keintiman itu. Saling merangkul seakan detakan jantung keduanya akan terhenti bila dipisahkan.

* * *

Saya makin frustasi dengaan FF ini ... dengan jadwal yang lama update saya tahu akan menghilngkan feel dalam membaca FF ini. Tapi saya benar-benar berterima kasih pada pembaca yang mau bersabar dan terus mengikuti FF ini.

Mungkin ada kesalahan ketik dan plot rancu, dan lain-lain. Saya belum edit lagi. Terima kasih buat pembaca yang telah memberikan dukungannya, dan mengingatkan saya untuk kembali update :)


End file.
